Travel'n
by yuffielovesmateria
Summary: OKay, so this a story from 2008 i wrote its about a group pf friends on a cross country/world trip


When I first moved in as an exchange student I never expected anything like this to happen. To have my ideas and plans taken – so literally. But it did, and know, I can only hope for the best.  
-On a train heading to Ohio, going through California-  
Moxie: I can't believe it work'd!  
Kybelle: I know! Right!  
Chia: my mom is going to be so **** mad at me; but this is awesome!  
PI: I know my dad is gonna be mad; but my mom is totally fine with it!  
Kiirie: -starring out compartment window- -thinking this had all start'd out as just some random idea I had in computers, but now it's actually happening-  
-Compartment door opens-  
Service Lady: would you like some refreshments? –Scowling-  
Chia: uhhhhhhhhhhh………..yeah, sure.  
Moxie: okay!  
PI:-takes out wallet and pays for snacks-  
-Two weeks earlier-  
Moxie: -glomp- yeah…….will be like roommates.  
Kiirie: yeah……. Still can't believe I'm actually gonna be a foreign exchange student.  
Moxie: suppose, to be remember?  
Kiirie: technically, I am foreign to your house………  
-At school during computers-  
Mom: -e-mail- "Hi, how are you? We have some bad news…Judy has………… It all went into a blur. My evil aunt yet again is ruining my life…………I might have to move back, and we might have to move outa the country unless we got some money. Then at that instant is when I got the dastardly idea, of going to all my relatives and getting money. Now, my relatives they have tried to send me and my family money, but Judy has figured out a way to keep us from getting it; and to top that she has also been stealing all our money that we make too. The only way for my relatives to get us money is if they came to us and gave it to us in cash; and all my relatives live really far away.  
-During lunch-  
Kiirie: hi, PI!  
PI: hey, Oz is behind you. –Points behind me-  
Kiirie: -squeaks- hi  
Oz: -glomps- hey!  
-Later during English-  
-Writing on paper-  
Need  
-backpack  
-money  
-cell  
-Paper is stolen-  
Kiirie: Hey!  
Chia: I'm just look'n….. –Reads paper- what are you planning?  
Moxie: -reads paper- hmmmm……….  
Kybelle: -reads paper- Rashelle?  
PI: Kiir?  
Kiirie: Waaat?  
Chia: explain this –shows her paper-  
Kiirie: -sighs; then explains-  
-15 mins later-  
Chia: I wanna come!  
PI: me too!  
Moxie: I should probably come if these two go……….  
Kybelle: I'm coming.  
Kiirie: okay, then  
-That weekend in Moxie's room-  
Moxie: okay, what should we pack?  
Kiirie: we aren't going till next weekend remember?  
Moxie: we should be prepared…..  
Kiirie: okay –cell rings- Hello? O! Hi! PI!  
PI: Hi! Guess what?  
Kiirie: what? –annoy'd-  
PI: my mom found out!  
Moxie: –hearing PI yell through phone, has frozen and her jaw drop'd-  
PI: -still talking- she is going to pay for us!  
Kiirie: uhhhhhhhhhhh…………okay?  
PI: our train leaves next Saturday at 9 A.M in San Francisco  
Kiirie: okay, bye –hangs up-  
Moxie: now what's happening?  
-Next day-  
-Making list-  
Info list  
-PI staying at her mom's  
-Moxie and Kiirie staying at PIs dad's house  
-Kybelle, on college trip, with her brother  
-Chia?????  
-PI mom helping us pay for expensive  
-Kybelle's brother knows too  
-First stop is Ohio-  
Moxie: so... what's the list for?  
Kybelle: yeah?  
Kiirie: just…..something to keep our stories straight and info  
Chia: ahhhhhhhhhh…………but have you told your boyfriend?  
Kiirie: uhhhhhhhhhhh………..no………..he won't answer his phone, and he is in Chicago.  
Chia: call again! And keep calling till he answers!  
Kiirie: I left a message saying "call me, ASAP!"  
-Back to now-  
-Ringing-  
PI: Kii! Your phone!  
Kiirie: huh? O! –Answers cell- hello?  
Oz: hi Kiir.  
Kiirie: hi! How are you?  
Oz: bored…….  
Kiirie: -giggles- o!  
Oz: anyway……..you said to call  
Kiirie: o! Yeah…… -looks out window at a cow-  
Oz: Kiir?  
Kiirie: o! Yeah sorry – explains whole situation-  
-Whole explanation later-  
Oz: o! Wow!  
Kiirie: yeah…….  
Oz: -no response-  
-Beep-  
Kiirie: -looks at phone- Darn lost service!  
-2 hours later-  
-Beeping-  
Kiirie: -looks at phone- I have a message  
Message: hey! I guess you lost service… or something…………umm… can I join you guys, cause I hate it here in Chicago! It's to cold!  
Kiirie: -giggles- guess we are going to stop n' Illinois.  
Moxie: why?  
Kiirie: to pick up Oz, he wants to come.  
PI and Chia: awwwwwww………..  
Kiirie: I don't see how that's cute?  
Kybelle: yeah, ya know me too.  
Chia & PI: well, ya see……-begins to try to make sense of their crazy logic-


End file.
